Avancer malgré tout
by Hela Lokidottir Barton
Summary: Comment être une victime lorsque l'on aime son bourreau ?


_**Disclaimer:** Tous les personnages ne m'appartiennent malheureusement pas..._

_**Note de l'auteur:** C'est la première fois que j'écris un OS aussi long et étrange que celui-ci. Il m'est difficile d'expliquer de quelle manière l'idée m'est venue, mais j'ai malgré tout tenu à l'écrire...Désolée par avance à ceux qui pourraient être dérangés par cet écrit..._

* * *

><p><em>Comme tu en as maintenant l'habitude, tu es caché dans le X-Jet. Tu ne sais même pas pourquoi tu es venu t'enfermer ici, sans doute parce que tu sais qu'Il ne viendra jamais t'y chercher. Il le pourrait, mais il ne le ferait pas. Une manière de te laisser un peu respirer après t'avoir fait mal encore une fois. Tu ne sais même plus quand il a commencé exactement, quand est-ce que le premier coup est tombé. Tout ce que tu sais, c'est qu'il continuera. Car malgré toutes ses excuses, tu sais qu'il continuera encore de te battre dans l'intimité de la chambre que vous partagez, tout en prenant garde de ne pas laisser de traces pouvant attirer les soupçons des jeunes mutants vivants dans le manoir. Et malgré la douleur qui parcoure ton corps à chacun de tes mouvements quotidiens, tu t'assures d'agir naturellement, car tu ne veux pas inquiéter d'aucune manière les adolescents dont tu es responsable. Ils ont déjà suffisamment avec la maîtrise de leurs pouvoirs pour avoir à gérer tes propres problèmes. Alors tu gardes tout enfoui, bien caché, et tu fais comme si le soir n'était pas synonyme de souffrance pour toi. Toi qui ne peux pourtant pas t'empêcher de l'aimer malgré tout ce que tu subis. Car malgré toute la douleur que tu encaisses sans dire un mot, toi qui n'est pourtant pas très résistant à la douleur, tu l'aimes plus que tout et tu espères encore le voir revenir à la raison. Même si ce désir a peu de chances de se réaliser. Mais l'espoir fait vivre non ?<em>

_Toutes à tes pensées, tu n'as pas entendu ta soeur venir s'asseoir près de toi et tu sursautes presque lorsqu'elle t'appelle doucement, craintif à l'idée que cela puisse être Lui. Elle semble hésiter à t'interroger, chose qui est loin de faire partie de son caractère, mais te demande finalement ce qui t'arrive. Avant de t'interdire de lui mentir en disant que tout va bien. C'est ta soeur après tout, elle te connaît si bien. Mais tu refuses de lui dire quoi que ce soit, ne voulant pas la blesser avec un problème qui ne concerne que toi. Elle essaye de te pousser à parler mais tu restes muet, persuadé qu'elle ne comprendrait pas ton attitude envers Lui qui te blesse chaque jour un peu plus avant de se répandre en excuses de t'avoir fait souffrir de la sorte. Comment comprendrait-elle que tu puisse demeurer amoureux de lui de toutes tes forces alors qu'il te tue lentement ?Comment comprendrait-elle que la victime ne puisse arrêter les actes de son bourreau alors qu'elle en ai le pouvoir ?Tu sais que ta soeur ne comprendrait pas alors tu gardes le silence. Et quand elle se met à parler, tu comprends que tu n'es pas le seul à souffrir. Car sous les coups, tu te renfermes sur toi-même et te voir aussi distant lui fait peur. Terriblement peur car elle est terrorisée à l'idée de te perdre. Alors tu finis par craquer et lui racontes tout ce que tu subis depuis qu'Il est arrivé dans ta vie: les coups que tu reçois, parfois si forts que tu penses que tu vas en mourir tandis que tu t'étouffes presque dans l'oreiller que tu mords à chaque fois pour ne pas te faire entendre d'elle et des autres jeunes mutants, les insultes car tu es pour Lui "trop naïf pour comprendre que les humains avaient trop peur de nous pour nous accepter", ton incompréhension quand il effleure ton corps dont la peau vire déjà au violet avec la douceur dont il sait faire preuve tout en s'excusant d'être un monstre pour te blesser de la sorte...Encore une fois, tu te dis qu'il a raison. Tu es bien naïf, mais tu crois tellement en la bonté humaine. Mais tu sais que si lui n'y croit plus, c'est parce qu'on lui a tout pris dans son enfance. C'est peut-être ça qu'il te fait payer, toutes ces années passées dans le confort et la sécurité tandis que lui perdait sa mère et son innocence. Mais tu n'avais que douze ans à l'époque, et il t'était impossible d'arrêter les horreurs subies par les siens, tout comme tu ignorais totalement que tu le rencontrerais un jour..._

_Silencieuse tout le long de ton récit, ta soeur se met à pleurer, horrifiée, et tu la serres contre toi. La situation est d'une navrante ironie: c'est toi qui devrais pleurer sur ton sort mais au lieu de ça, elle le fait pour toi. Même ça tu es incapable de le faire. Sa voix est étranglée quand elle te demande pourquoi tu ne fais rien pour arrêter de devoir endurer de tels tourments et tu lui réponds simplement que tu l'aime. Cela la choque mais tu ne t'en préoccupes pas. Tu savais qu'elle serait incapable de comprendre mais lui en parler t'as néanmoins apporté un peu de réconfort. Et quand tu entends les pensées de ton amant t'appeler de votre chambre et que tu te relèves pour le rejoindre, ta soeur veut t'en empêcher. Tu voudrais tellement l'écouter pour ne plus la voir pleurer mais au lieu de ça, tu fais quelque chose que tu ne te pardonneras jamais: tu lui effaces la mémoire concernant tout ça. Tu sais que c'est mal, que tu lui avais promis de ne jamais utiliser tes pouvoirs d'une quelconque manière sur elle, mais tu te justifies mentalement que tu veux juste la voir sourire à nouveau plutôt que de voir son coeur brisé par ton incapacité à te protéger de ton amant. Et quand tu rejoins enfin celui-ci dans votre chambre, tu te laisses aller dans ses bras lorsqu'il t'embrasse. Tu en profites, car tu sais que ce soir sera comme tous les autres: les coups suivis par de sincères excuses...Mais demain, tu sais que tu risques de le perdre. Car rien ne t'assure qu'il puisse survivre en se confrontant à celui qui a brisé sa vie et à cause de qui tu dois supporter autant de douleur. Aussi tu espères que ton amant puisse se venger comme il l'espère, tout en le désapprouvant. Tu es comme ça, tu ne supportes pas de tuer les gens, même les plus malveillants. Mais c'est ça ou continuer à souffrir._

_Et quand vous êtes tous sur cette plage, tu es heureux de le voir en vie, même s'il t'empêches maintenant d'accéder à ses pensées. Bonheur bien vite remplacé par la colère quand tu comprends qu'il n'hésitera pas à tuer autant d'hommes innocents. Tu as beau tenté de l'arrêter, tu sais que tu n'y arriveras pas. Pas que tu n'ai jamais été très sportif, mais tu n'es pas de taille face à lui. Il t'envoie à terre et reprend son geste, avant d'être la cible de ton amie Moira. Tu n'as pas à avoir peur pour lui, il peut renvoyer les balles sans problèmes, pourtant tu hurles silencieusement quand la pire souffrance que tu ai connu se propage dans ton corps entier. Tu t'effondres dans le sable mais tu as tellement mal que ça n'a pas d'importance. La honte se lit sur son visage quand il tombe à genoux près de toi pour te soutenir et son regard te supplit de lui pardonner. Or tu n'as pas besoin de le faire car pour toi, il n'a jamais fait quoi que ce soit de mal. Car il t'a toujours aimé malgré tout. Mais si toi aussi tu l'aimes, tu ne peux pas le rejoindre dans sa croisade contre les humains comme il te le demande. Tu es peut-être naïf de croire qu'ils sont tous bons mais ils valent la peine de lutter pour eux. Il finit par accepter de te perdre et tu dois lutter contre tes propres larmes en le voyant partir. Lui ainsi que ta soeur. Et s'ils suivent leur propre chemin, c'est maintenant à toi de suivre le tien..._

* * *

><p><strong>Reviews ?<strong>


End file.
